Total Drama College
by DancingDoll12321
Summary: The most dramatic/romantic of them all are back for another (unfortunately) season, but this time their actually learning stuff. This is going to be an 'interesting' year... (To understand this story, you have to have read TDB Sorry about how bad the ending is!"
1. Wedding Crashers

"Chef, is the camera on?"

"It is now."

"Okay. Hello, I'm coming at you live from Total Drama College! It's for all the contestants of Total Drama Back for the Billion. Well, the ones who actually caused some drama. Please welcome back; Duncan, Courtney, Bridgette, Geoff, Lindsay, Noah, Heather, Katie, Sadie, Owen, Izzy and Tyler. So, were bringing back the best couples, the weirdest love, like, quadrangle… I think…?"

"Chris, we've gotta get the news out."

"They'll be here in a minute. See, this is their wedding site. Duncan and Courtney are getting married on the campus grounds. But; they don't know that they'll be going to college."

"Look, Chris. There about to kiss!" Chef pointed towards the scene.

"That's why I'm going to spoil this." Chris stood on top of the stage and held a megaphone. "Hey, lovebirds! You're going to college! With Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet."

"Oh, no." Lindsay glanced at Courtney in a white brides dress. "She's gonna-"

"Ahhhh! Not another season! No! On my wedding day! I hate you Chris Mclea-"

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine, you guys are on my mind._

_Asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see. I wanna be famous._

_I wanna live close to the sun._

_Pack your bags cause I've already won. Everything I'll do nothing in my way._

_I'll get there one day.  
I wanna be famous._

_Nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah_

_I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!_

_I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!_

"Are you serious? Are you freaking flipping serious? You crashed our wedding _just_ to tell us that were going to Total Drama College?" Duncan said.

"Oh, sorry about that. Chef is already on the damage that Courtney did."

"Chris, that was your fault." Gwen said. "You know she has slight anger issues when it comes to Total Drama."

"Slight?" Everybody else exclaimed.

"Where is she, anyways? We need everybody to tell you where our dorm rooms are."

"I'm right here, and someday, I will sue you. I just need to get through college, become a lawyer slash movie star and then my life will be perfect."

"So…Does anyone have anything to say?"

"Oh, heck no."


	2. Prep for Party 1

"I'm Chris McLean with episode two of TDC!"

"Explain the rules." Chef says.

"Right!" Chris did his 'Storytime with Uncle Chris' voice and continued. "College is the perfect time. You can figure out what your favorite flavor of coffee is, act like adults but be taken care of like kids, make your future happen now. Oh, and parties."

"Hee-hee!" Chef giggled as he opened a bottle of beer.

"Umm…Alrighty, you go do that." Chris rolled his eyes. "Anyways, each week, a party is required. We reused the Drama-meter from whenever TDA was filmed and turned it into a Party-meter. Total Drama College will be competing against the Wild Wild Westy college. Who ever scores higher on the party meter, get's an A+. Whoever loses gets and F-."

"Okay, so now what?" Izzy balanced herself on the light.

"Izzy, why are you here?" Chris asked. "I was going to explain this all to the others."

"I got it on video record so we don't have to see your face." Izzy flashed a Miley Cyrus tongue, flipped of the ceiling and dashed away yelling, "Guys, I got the rules! Now we don't have to see Chris's butt-chin!". A chorus of cheers happened, even some clapping.

"I freaking hate you so much, Izz-"

"Theme song!" Chef put his drink down. "Let's keep this PG."

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine, you guys are on my mind._

_Asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see. I wanna be famous._

_I wanna live close to the sun._

_Pack your bags cause I've already won. Everything I'll do nothing in my way._

_I'll get there one day.  
I wanna be famous._

_Nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah_

_I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!_

_I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!_

"After I'm all calm, we'll get this on the road."

"One question, will there actually be education involved?"

"Since I probably make more money than the people who made this school, the rules don't apply to us." Chris said. "You guys are probably going to get hired on the spot. Even after this show ends, people will still want autographs. Even in forty years."

"Great, just great." Courtney rolls her eyes. "What about law school for me?"

"Thats your problem. Here's 2,000 for an awesome party. Oh, and make sure nobody trails you back to college. We don't need any stalkers." He pressed 20 $100 dollar bills in her hand. "Your the most responsible. Go! Chef and I need a drink!"

The TDC cast walked into the built-in Starbucks.

"I can't believe this show used to be on Cartoon Network. Chris and Chef drinking beers is not exactly fun to see. Or someone singing What does the Fox Say." Owen shook his head sadly. **Authors note: (Remember last season?)**

"That was because someone *cough cough Duncan* spiked the cupcakes." Courtney started dividing the money out loud. "The first group is: Duncan, Bridgette, Geoff, Lindsay, Noah and I. The second group is Heather, Katie, Sadie, Owen, Izzy and Tyler. Each group get's five $100 dollar bills. Go!"

**Group 1:**

"Why didn't you just say your name second, like it is on the list?" Duncan asked as we all piled into one of the coach buses Chris painted his TDC logo on. "It'd be easier."

"It's incorrect grammar."

"Oh no." Everybody sighed. They could sense another DxC argument coming.

"…No, grammar is a noun, not an adjective, Duncan!"

"Well, why couldn't it be an adjective? They have wordily rights too!"

"Preach, brother." Geoff sipped a can of Red Bull next to Bridgette who was texting the other team.

"Guys, the other team is hiring a pool cleaner and buying food."

"So we'll buy drinks, music and party decorations."

"Can we get beer?" Geoff raised an eyebrow.

"Were seventeen." Bridgette said.

"The drinking age in Canada is 18. Were all about 17 and 1/2 so in mathematical terms, we round up so were all technically 18." Noah said.

"And that's why I like you." Lindsay kissed him on the cheek after re-applying mascara.

"So now the smart guy get's the girl? What do badasses like me get?" Duncan asked.

"Jail tickets. Kicks from their loving girlfriends. Sometimes kisses." Courtney smirked.

"Wait, one question. Who's driving?" Lindsay asked.

"Not me." Courtney said.

"Ditto." Duncan glanced around.

"I'm reading." Noah answered. Pride and Prejudice was in his lap, once again.

"As am I." Lindsay agreed, except J-14 was in her's instead.

"I'm on text patrol." Bridgette said.

"I said, can someone please drive. I need to go to the bathroom." Geoff walked out of the bathroom.

"Oh, so then who's driving?"

"Nobody, I guess." Courtney raised a brown eyebrow.

They all glanced around and Lindsay ran up and grabbed the wheel into a sharp turn before they crashed into party city.

"Guys, do we have an outlet?" Duncan had his signature smirk on again.

"Why?" Noah answered. "We have one right here."

"I have a fake ID machine." Duncan said. "Remember, Chris said we couldn't get discovered. Now were more famous than ever."

"I found wigs in this glove compartment." Lindsay said. "Let me just park right here. Bridgette, can you take these keys?"

"Of course, just toss them." She caught them swiftly. "Let's get dem wigs on."

**Group 2:**

"Okay, so Bridgette just like, texted that their buying music, drinks and decorations We need to hire a pool cleaner dude to clean the pool and buy food."

"So we can do it?"

"With a piece of cheese? I don't think so. You've had that thing since last season, it's rotting. But with real human beings? Probably." Heather flashed a grin. "I'll get the food an you guys go find a pool cleaner. Go."

Everybody stood still.

"I said go! And be subtle! Which means Owen will have to wear a wig. Everybody else wear sunglasses."

**Back at the College, in Starbucks:**

"They do know that no actual education is involved in this college, right?"

"So if one of them got pregnant like Quinn or wen't to Broadway like Rachel, became like Kurt or Santana, nobody would care?"

"Did your girlfriend leave for San Fran again? Are you really watching Glee to numb the pain?"

"Maybe. Let's pan back to the kids." Chef said, wiping a glistening tear from his eye.

**Group 1:**

"Phew! I almost got caught, but I didn't!" Geoff said.

"Yeah, cause it's so hard to miss a guy wearing a hot pink shirt." Noah rolled his eyes.

"It really is." Geoff nodded earnestly, not quite getting Noah's sarcasm.

"Noah…" Lindsay fake pouted. "You promised."

"Do I _really_ have to do the stupid dance?" Noah groaned.

"Every time Noah get's sarcastic, he has to sing and dance to the full We Can't Stop."

All the guys on the bus laughed.

"I'll do it if someone is actually driving." He pointed to the wheel, again the bus was about to crash.

"Can we park it?" Lindsay raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I'd like to get this on Instagram, if you know what I mean…"

"I got it." Bridgette dashed towards the wheel and pulled into a McDonalds driveway.

"As long as we get food here, also." Duncan said.

"Oh, fine." Lindsay started the music. "Don't forget to twerk, Noah."

Towards the middle, Lindsay suddenly laughed and then wen't silent. As the song was over she started squealing.

"Was my dance that good?" Noah asked, a weird expression on his face.

"No, it sucked." Courtney said. "Just being honest, now that Heather's isn't on this bus."

"Kudos for you, honesty is the best policy." Duncan lightly pecked his girlfriends lips which turned into a full out make out session.

"Okay, I'll be honest now. Could you guys PLEASE stop sucking face and listen? I mean, that's Bridgette and Geoff's job." Noah said. "Paybacks a b***h."

"Potty mouth!" Duncan mimicked a four year old.

"Just kidding, you all are my homies."

After they all agreed Noah should never say that again, Lindsay started.

"This happened about a week ago, before Courtney and Duncan's almost wedding took place at college."

* * *

**Flashback to Last Week:**

_"Noah, can you do the splits?" Lindsay asked her boyfriend, who was staying the night._

_"No, why?"_

_"I need a scene done in this music video I'm making."_

_He saw a bunch of gymnastics and dance moves._

_"Lindsay, how long have you been doing these videos?"_

_"Since I was twelve." She said. "I did dance class for a while and then took gymnastics. I became an elite gymnast, but I wasn't good enough for the Olympics."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"It's fine. I make a video a day."_

_"So what do you need me to do?" Noah asked._

_It took three hours for him to understand, but he finally got it. He had to pick her up from the splits. Then, she would do a flip and land in his arms._

_"I know an agent scout. She's my aunt Jemima."_

_"Jemima News-berry? Best agent in Canada? Please, Noah, Please!" Lindsay squealed._

_"I will. Just let me put in her email."_

**_To: jnewsberry22 _**

**_From: linds_richie _**

**_Message:_**

**_Dear Ms. News-berry;_**

**_Please look at my video:_**

**_ red_lights_dance_**

**_Please email back._**

**_Love,_**

**_Lindsay_**

**_P.S: I got this email from Noah, who says your his aunt._**

* * *

"So what does the email say?" Courtney hugged her and peered at her tiny iPhone screen.

"Dear Ms. Lindsay Richie. I saw your video and you are very talented. Next Thursday, I'd like to see you in three days in my office. Ask Noah to take you, he knows where it is."

"So, your going to be famous, basically?" Geoff asked. "Because were all famous."

"Hopefully!"

"You guys, who remembers Dakota?" Courtney asks.

"I do." Bridgette's eye twitched. "Why?"

"She just tweeted that she donated the billion Chris-dollars to next generation Total Drama contestants. She wrote, These kids are amazing! It's hard to pick only thirteen! total_drama_forreals. Her twitter is blondie_dakota."

"Wait, there's another generation?" Noah asked. "Which means, were going to have to be back."

"Were never going to truly escape from this contract, are we?" Lindsay sighed.

"Gwen and Trent are lucky." Geoff said. "They get to leave."

"Because Gwen got pregnant over our break from the show. Now their raising a girl named Khloë." Courtney said.

"Are they okay?"

"Yes, actually. There all over the media.

"Let's throw a party." They met up with group 2 back at college and started setting up.


	3. Party 1

**How the cabins work: The girls all sleep in one and the boys all sleep in another**

"So one thing I forgot to tell the kids." Chris said.

"Can I sound the alarm?" Chef gave the puppy dog eyes. "

"Fine."

"Honk! Honk! College children, get your butt's in the Starbucks place!" Chef yelled.

"I wonder what they want. We got all the freaking stuff!" Heather muttered to herself.

"One more thing, two parties will happen. Tonight, you will throw a party. But, the kids from Wild Wild Westy college will come to your party, and you will come to theirs."

"Wait, what?!" Everybody shrieked.

"Okay, until the kids calm down, we will take a fifty three second break for our theme song, go get some popcorn, throw a party of your own and we'll be right back."

"Roll to theme song!"

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine, you guys are on my mind._

_Asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see. I wanna be famous._

_I wanna live close to the sun._

_Pack your bags cause I've already won. Everything I'll do nothing in my way._

_I'll get there one day.  
I wanna be famous._

_Nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah_

_I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!_

_I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!_

"Okay, everybody is calm now."

"Yeah, like totes." Sadie said.

"I know, right!" Katie hugged her.

"Yeah…So, make sure you get enough sleep. The Total Drama College party is from 11:00 PM-5:00 AM and the Wild Wild Westy party is from 1:00 AM-8:00 AM. Make sure you get plenty of sleep. Make sure you look perfect."

**At 11:00 PM**

"Your party has started…Now!" Twelve kids from the other college come in. One girl, with blonde hair, like Amber from Teen Spirit.

"I'll dare you to chug a beer." Duncan says to Courtney. "If that girls name is Amber."

"That's so stupid. How do you even know about that movie?"

"That's not the point."

"Fine." Courtney walked up to the 'Amber-like' girl. "What's your name?"

"I'm Amber Potluck." She said. "You have got to be kidding me!"

She stomped over.

"Who wants to see Courtney the 'lawyer' chug a beer!" Duncan yelled.

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!"

"Eww…This tastes…" The expression on Courtney's face suddenly changed. "Awesome! Baby, toss me another!" Duncan threw her two more.

By the night was over, Courtney had drank 54 beers, won three twerk contests and she and Duncan wen't off someplace private and probably did 'it' in a bush.

**11:00 AM: The Girls are all talking in their cabin**

"What happened?" Courtney asked. "Did I go in a coma and dream I was on Total Drama Island, Action, World Tour, All-Stars, Back for the Billion and College? Am I going to law school?"

"Courtney, you weren't dreaming. You probably have the biggest hangover ever." Bridgette poked her arm.

"Well, I need to go to law school." Courtney said.

"I'm serious, your not going to go." Sadie said. "Look at .com."

"Comment section." Heather flopped back on the bed. "I can't believe we have such a bad hangover."

"Yeah, I know." Lindsay tossed her old friend an Advil pill and a bottle of water. "Try this."

"Thanks, Linds."  
"What the…Courtney Yates was going to go to law school, but her partying days have taken over the scene. Uma Slavonia will be going in her place instead."

"Oh…My…God!" Courtney started crying. "This is all I wanted! I just wanted to go to law school and become a lawyer."

"Courtney—"

"No!"

"I have an idea. It is the thing that I've always wanted to do and Courtney's perfect for it."

Heather and Courtney sped through the café.

"Boys, we'll be leaving for a while. See you soon." Heather pulled her arm.

"Girls, let's go!" Heather hollered.

"Where are we going?" Bridgette asked once she was in the car. "Because I still have hungover."

"I think we all do, Bridge."

"The only person who got over her hungover super fast was Lindsay."

"What can I say? In my dumb days, I partied all the time. I got used to it. The trick is 'ARW'. Advil, Rejuvenate and Water."

"So, can we stop for Advil and water?" Courtney asked.

"Before for you, actually. Your going to be a model." Heather kept her eyes on the road, flipping her hair.

"But I'm too short." Courtney responded.

"You can still be a model." Heather said. "Besides, you'll have a friend with you."

"Were all technically friends and we'll never get out of this damn contract."

"While you guys talk, I'll sleep." Lindsay put on a pink sleep mask on and put her feet up."

"Don't curse, it gives you wrinkles." Katie said.

"Come on, let us put on your make-up." Sadie asked.

"Please…?" They begged with puppy-dog eyes.

"Let them. It's too early in the morning for this."It will be better for all of us, Courtney."

"Okay, fine. Katie and Sadie. Do my makeup." She said.

"Okay, mascara, eyeliner, lipgloss…Check! She looks great!"

"She looks nice!" Izzy said. "Like that bear!"

"What…?" Courtney said. "You know that's an insult, right?"

"But the bear looked really pretty. Back in season 1. Katie left her clothes behind, and the bear wore them."

"So that's why I lost my suitcase…" Katie said. "Can we go shopping after this?"

"I need new college things anyways." Bridgette said. "I'm up for a trip."

"Fine." Courtney said. "I may or may not like it."

"Who said shopping?" Lindsay bolted up from her seat.

"I thought you were asleep!" Izzy said.

"My shopping senses were tingling." Lindsay said. "Let's go!"

"After Courtney's shoot." Heather said. "Speakings of which, were here. Starlight Modeling Studio."

The girls walked in.

Meanwhile, back on campus:

"I wonder what the girls are doing…" Tyler said.

"Probably getting tattoos." Geoff said. "We should do that."

"Chris, can we get tattoos?" Noah yelled. "It's reality TV, it will work."

"Yes. It is. And, yes you can get tattoos. I have a machine right here. Bye!" Chris darted out of the room.

Duncan got a tattoo of a skull, Geoff got a tattoo of his hat, Noah got a tattoo of a book, Owen got a tattoo of the word 'FOOD' on his stomach and Tyler got a tattoo of a football.

Back to the girls.

"Pose, and pose, and pose!" The photographer smiled. "You were so good at posing, I thought I'd come to your school and film. Every couple must have a theme song."

"Okay, got it." Courtney stepped into the coach bus.

"I'll drive." Sadie said.

Courtney dialed Duncan's number.

"Duncan, we need to have a theme song."

"Umm…Why?"

"I don't know. My photographer said so."

"Wait, you weren't getting tattoos?"

"No!"

"Oh. I probably shouldn't have gotten one."

"You, WHAT?! You know what, I Like It, Enrique Iglesias. Just, give me a minute."

Courtney hung up with an annoyed expression on her face.

"All the guys got tattoos. With Chris's tattoo machine!"

"What the crap…" Heather shook her head. What song has everyone thought of doing?"

"Noah and I are doing 'Cooler Than Me'."

"Duncan and I are doing 'I Like It'

"Geoff and I will do 'Freak'."  
"Enrique!" Bridgette and Courtney slapped fives.

"Let's get ready for party number two!"

**That's enough for tonight. I'm exhausted. Have fun with this. Comment. Just don't use Chris's tattoo machine. Jk, g'night!**


	4. Not much of a Party 2

**Sorry I haven't been updating this story. I've been on vacay and the resort didn't have any wi-fi (noo!) I'm working on this while my family is driving, so…Get ready for an update :)**

"Izzy thinks she and Tyler will do…Timber!" Izzy gnawed on an advil pill after stopping in a near-by Walgreens.

"Izzy, like, one question. Didn't you and Tyler break up last week?" Sadie asked.

_Flashback, one week:_

_"Izzy, were breaking up." Tyler says while Izzy is sleeping._

_"I don't think she can hear you." Geoff says while walking by.  
"Good morning!" Izzy bolts straight out of bed. "Oh, Tyler were done." She walked away._

_End of flashback._

"Ohhh yeah… I dumped Tyler." Izzy takes another pill. "He was too quiet."

"Or crazy was too loud…" Heather muttered under her breath. "Sadie, pull in right…here."

"I thought we were going shopping." Katie said sadly.

"It's okay, Katie. I wanted to go shopping too." Lindsay patted her on the back and got up.

"Guys, lets go see how badly the tattoos hurt them." Courtney leaps out of the bus.

"Alright! Princess! Come to see my new tattoo?" Duncan flexed his biceps, making the skull dance. "It's been on my bucket list for a while!"

"Has dating a model been on your bucket list too?" Courtney smiles as he nods. "Well now you can cross that off also! I'm a model!"  
Duncan kissed her on the lips.

"Keep this PG!" Chris yelled. "Or, we can change the rating on TV."  
"Noah, why'd you get a tattoo of a book? Don't you see them all the time?" Lindsay said, shaking her head. "And on your wrist, too!"

"Chef, roll the theme song!" Chris said.

"Dude, that's like a really random time to do the theme song…" Tyler raised an eyebrow.

"Rolling!"

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine, you guys are on my mind._

_Asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see. I wanna be famous._

_I wanna live close to the sun._

_Pack your bags cause I've already won. Everything I'll do nothing in my way._

_I'll get there one day.  
I wanna be famous._

_Nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah_

_I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!_

_I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!_

"So, what about that theme song thing?"  
"Oh. So, Courtney and Heather are now models and the photographer wants to film us to do something. I don't know what, but something. So let's get dancing!"

"Um…You sound like the Glee intro guy…But okay!"  
Meanwhile, in the pool area:

"Duncan! We actually have to do this! Were no exception!"

"Your a model, and you still sound like a lawyer-princess."

"I'll always be your princess!" She smirks, teasing him. "Let's work!"

"Play first!" He picked her up and tosses her into the pool, than jumps in.

"When is this thing, anyways?" Duncan asks, brushing his hair from his eyes.

"After the party." Courtney says. "Do you actually care if Chris changes the show rating?"

"Not really. How do we do that?" Duncan's question is answered by the mysterious gleam in his girlfriend's eyes. "Ohhh…"  
THE NEXT COUPLE MINUTES IS CENSORED ON CAMERA

"Wow…We really need to change the rating…" Chris mutters. "Chef, you can uncover your eyes now."

"That was…So inconceivable!" Chef starts whining and leaps into the kitchen. "I need to cook."  
"It's party time, anyways. Make them breakfast." Chris said. "Put lots of caffeine in the coffee. They'll have a raging hangover. I'll have them meet in the café."  
Five minutes later

"Why are you guys wet?" Owen asks Duncan and Courtney. "Did you go swimming?"

"Sort of." They smirk.

**Confessionals:  
Owen: Hey, I just realized that I'm the first one in here! Anyways, when am I going to find true love? Gwen and Trent are at home with a baby, Duncan and Courtney got back together, even after Chris had to bail him out of jail, Lindsay and Noah are pretty cute together and Geoff and Bridgette aren't ever going to break up. Oh, and I'm starting to think Duncan and Courtney didn't go swimming.**

**End of confessionals**

"It has come to my attention that we need to change the rating of this show. And, the water in the swimming pool thanks to a certain couple *cough cough Duncan and Courtney cough cough*."

"What did you guys do in the pool, anyways?" Heather asked. "You know what, I take that back. My imagination is way to disturbed by Total Drama already."

"Also, Chef will drive you to the Wild Wild Westy party." Chris said. "Chef, we'll just give them leftovers!"

**Confessionals:  
Bridgette: You know, I wouldn't be surprised if these are leftover food from TDI or TDA. I really wouldn't be.**

**End of confessionals**

"Let's go!" Chef hauled all of the college students (more like prisoners) into the bus.  
"Don't stop the party!" Some guy yelled.

"Dude, we've just started it." Duncan tossed his lighter in the air.".

Meanwhile, in the place where Chris and Chef laugh at the college students misery:

"Can we get them out?" Chef asked. "They look so bored…No ratings…ZZzz…Sleeping…"

"Fine! You drive!" Chris pouted. He hated to interrupt a party. Even if it was a bad one.

**Yeah…Might wanna check that rating….Sorry! Just had to add some DxC flare…**


	5. Sucky ending (sorry!)

"Last episode!" Chris came in blaring his horn. "You guys need to clean up this mess! It's the last episode!"

"Ahh!" All the girls screeched.

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine, you guys are on my mind._

_Asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see. I wanna be famous._

_I wanna live close to the sun._

_Pack your bags cause I've already won. Everything I'll do nothing in my way._

_I'll get there one day.  
I wanna be famous._

_Nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah_

_I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!_

_I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!_

"Yeah, this show's budget has been cut short. We can't film you guys learning *cough cough* partying *cough cough* so we need to send you to actual colleges." Chris said. "The end of the Total Drama series is near."

"Why?" Bridgette shrieked. "What about Geoff, and the others?"  
"Yeah, about that. Geoff, did you actually think I'd forget about you sneaking back on to the island, so you could be with Bridgette last season?" Chris asked. "Well hell no!"

"Chris, just let the kids have fun. It's their last day!" Chef said. "I can call some of my maid friends."

"Fine. Take the tour bus, sign autographs. What ever."

"All in one bus, now!" Duncan said. "I call driving!"

"Dude, what are we doing?" Geoff said. "Chris has us on our list, especially me!"

"Better not be Dakota." Bridgette balled her fists. "I swear, if she as so much as looks at him…"

"Bridgette!" Courtney barked. "Stop talking about your 'killing Dakota' fantasies."  
"Fine." She pouted a little.

"Were running away. Back to Canada." Duncan said. "It only sunk halfway in season five, we nobody is there."  
"Where are we right now?" Heather said. "I mean, all these people keep saying stuff in Spanish."

"Shit. Were in Santiago." Courtney said. "Google maps said it'd take forever."

**HOWEVER LONG IT TAKES TO GET FROM SANTIAGO TO CANADA LATER**

"Were done." Duncan said, as the Total Drama College cast got off the bus, smelly and ugly.

"Well, this is a pretty sucky ending for us." Courtney said. "I can't even get famous, as a lawyer."

"Well, that's how the cookie crumbles, eh?" Ezekiel said.

"What?" The cast said. "How did you get here?"

"I've been on this bus since season 5 ended. So about two, three years." Ezekiel said. "I've gone cannibal."

Chris didn't find their bones until the apocalypse happened.

"Ain't that how the cookie crumbles?" Chef asked.


End file.
